CIN
by Vex Matthewson
Summary: A bit of fun with the Children In Need little scenes from Merlin with my OC, Camilla Pendragon. Goes alongside my Camilla Pendragon series.


**2008**

Camilla looked at the drawings on the table of how the west wall was to be redesigned when an almighty growl could be heard outside. The touches flickered and the princess instinctively stepped closer to her father as any sacred offspring would.

"What the devil is going on?" The King asked, looking around at the court for an answer. Camilla too looked around the chamber as it shook once more.

Suddenly Merlin burst through the doors before announcing. "There's a monster!"

"A monster?" The King repeated.

"It's horrible." Fear was plastered across Merlin's face. "It is yellow...and has only one eye."

"Arthur you must destroy it." Uther declared as he placed his sheets on the table. Arthur nodded his head and turned to leave.

"I will ride out immediately." Arthur agreed.

"Sire I believe this is no ordinary monster." Gaius announced halting Arthur.

"You know of it Gaius?" Camilla asked.

"I do your highness. I believe it to be..."

"Spit it out man!" The king snapped.

"A..." Gaius dropped his book on the table for it to open to reveal the picture of a yellow bear. The bandage across its face terrified Camilla at the very thought of what lay underneath. "A Pudsey sire."

"A Pudsey?" The King repeated. Suddenly Camilla felt less afraid and more amused. A look of confusion passed between her, Arthur and Merlin. "Is it a creature of magic? If so it must be destroyed."

"I believe it to be a creature of charity." Gaius informed the King.

"Charity?"

"Yes." Gaius nodded his head. "We need to raise money, lots of money."

"I will not have this creature fleece my kingdom." Uther raged but was calmed down by Gaius's next words.

"No, no sire. Someone must be humiliated to amuse the public."

"Who would do such a thing?" Camilla asked.

Simultaneously all fours heads looked at Arthur's poor man servant.

"The public have been very generous sire." Gaius commented as Uther played with the golden coins which filled the chest. Camilla stood by her brother smirking at the small creature now sat upon the coins.

"Well done Gaius." The King congratulated the physician.

"Don't thank me sire, thank Merlin."

Merlin chose that point to enter the chamber covered in rotten fruit and veg. Camilla couldn't help but give out a small laugh which Merlin sent her a withering look in response.

The King merely laughed.

"I'm in a mind to honour this Pudsey every year."

"I'm sure Merlin would be thrilled sire."

Camilla turned to look at Merlin before another piece of fruit was thrown at his head.

Uther took his throne and spoke clearly to the room as he took a wine goblet.

"Do as your King demands and give your money to Pudsey or I'll chop your head off."

**2009**

"Gaius, there is a dark magic infecting this kingdom like a plague." Uther announced as he sat at his desk in his chambers.

"I know, sire."

"You've witnessed this abomination yourself?" Uther asked.

"Indeed, I have, sire."

* * *

_PING_

Gaius walked over to the microwave picking up the ready meal inside.

"Dinner's ready." Gaius said as he shuffled back over to the dinner table where Merlin sat waiting.

"Smells delicious." The warlock commented.

"Your favourite, chicken tikka masala." Gaius smiled before opening a small container to his left. "Poppadom?"

"Mmm." Was Merlin's response as he took one and bit into it.

* * *

"How can we rid ourselves of this pestilence?"

"I don't know sire." Gaius gravely said. "Even your ward has been affected."

* * *

"What is that strange smelling potion?" Morgana asked as she sat with Gwen attending to her hair.

"Just a bit of product. Can't have you with flat, life-less locks now, can we?" Gwen smiled down to her.

"That would be a terrible thing, indeed." The ward agreed.

Gwen then pulled out the hair dryer and began to blow dry Morgana's hair while still trying to maintain the conversation. "Going anywhere nice on your holiday this year?"

* * *

"Has Arthur been informed?" Uther questioned next. "What of Camilla?"

"I'm afraid the royal siblings may too have succumbed to the enchantment."

* * *

Arthur and Camilla sat hunched over as the two furiously pressed buttons on their controllers. On the screen showed two Knights battling each other, their swords clashing before one was killed by the other.

"I believe that's 3-0 to me." Camilla sighed leaning back as the game menu played on the screen.

"It's because you have nimble fingers so it's easier to hit the buttons." Arthur babbled.

"Whatever." Camilla rolled her eyes. "Best of 9? Loser has to but the other fish and chips."

"Deal." Arthur said and quickly the two became engrossed with the screen once more.

* * *

"Clearly the sorcerer responsible did not dare turn his vile enchantment on me."

"Indeed, sire... _RING RING..._We look to you for leadership..._RING RING_ ...in these dark times."

"Quite right." Uther nodded his head before answering his ringing phone. "Uther Pendragon. Yes? You were CCed on the e-mail. Give your money to Pudsey or you will be thrown into the stocks! Is that clear? Okay, yep, bye." The King hung up the phone. Behind him a guard with a machine gun. He turned to see a shocked Gaius staring back at him. "What?"

"I don't believe it!"

**Merlin**


End file.
